Should We, Shouldn't We?
by Zombie Kitty
Summary: A one shot fic set during The Impossible Planet, a conversation beteen Ida Scott, Science Officer, and Danny Bartock, Ethics Committee.


**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Doctor Who, or any characters or anything to do it! - Just the fics swimming round in my imagination and it's not like they are worth owt!

Well I watched 'The Impossible Planet' for like the third time tonight (Can't wait for concluding part tomorrow!) And I really like the characters of Danny and Ida (did first time I saw it last Saturday) and just came up with this random little one shot for them, set just before, and during when Zack and The Doctor are talking.

I apologise for the crappy title, but they have never been my strong point and it is about 12:20am. Also - I like the fic and hope I got the characters are ok, but sorry if people think anythings OOC, though I guess it's hard to know when they are only supporting characters... Anyway, read on and review to tell me what you think if you want to...

* * *

**Should We, Shouldn't We?**

Danny Bartock sat on the bench as people swarmed around him preparing for the mission ahead now they'd reached point zero. He was resting his head in his hands and was trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Dan?" Came a concerned female voice. He looked up to see Ida Scott in front of him wearing one of the spacesuits, her helmet in her hands.

"You alright?... I know you two were good friends." She said softly as she sat down next to her younger colleague.

"It's just – She shouldn't have been out here… None of us should, we should have just kept on flying straight past this place… The Doctor's right, maybe we are stupid – We see something…Odd and we have to explore, whatever the consequences." Danny sighed and ran a hand through his long, slick black hair nervously.

"This is an exploration vessel Danny, that's what we do, for the good of mankind."

"But how do we know it is for the good of mankind? 'He is awake' 'You will worship him' & That breach on the cabins deck… That killed Scootie, how can this help mankind? Do we even know what we're dealing with?"

Ida bit her lip, she didn't really have an answer – How could she?... "I don't know Danny, Why does anything like this happen? To keep life interesting? To help us evolve? Or maybe it's just a mechanism put here by God to see how much we can take before we all go clinically insane?" She said bitterly as Danny let out another sigh and looked up at her, his eyes slightly red and watery, with a sad expression on his face, which greatly contrasted his normally grinning features and his soft creamy, perfect skin.

"…You believe?" He asked quietly as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers to stop any tears – He hated not seeming confident and sure of everything all the time.

"…In God?...I don't know, I was brought up as a Christian - A Protestant, but never really did anything about it." She replied with a slight shrug.

"I was taught to believe in religion for as long as I can remember, a perfect Hindu son… Not that I really did believe…Now I…I just don't know." He said with a slight shake of his head.

"I guess it's not just the sight of where we are can drive people mad." Ida said softly as she put an arm around him.

"Who says I'm mad?...It's this place – And the Ood! They've never bothered me before but now… They just give me the creeps, and what are they? Just a slave race for humans, too stupid to say when they are hurt or ill, but now it's like they aren't our slaves to control anymore…" Danny trailed off and stood up.

"You mean like independent thought they all share – Which could explain for their raised psychic levels?" Ida asked as she too stood up.

"Maybe…Gah I dunno."

"…Danny? Danny can you hear me?" Came a crackling voice over the intercom.

"What is it Chris?" Danny replied quickly as he raised his wrist and turned away from Ida.

"It's the Ood, they are at basic 65 – And it's still rising!" The junior safety officer replied nervously.

"What? Are they alright? – The noise in their minds must be unbearable!" Danny exclaimed as he began to retake control and feel more confident in what he was doing.

"I think so, they aren't moving – You better come though." Chris added. In the background Danny could hear Chris loading his gun - Just in case something happened.

"On my way." He sighed and turned round to see Ida now had her helmet on.

"Danny – You're a good person and you're great at your job." She said gently.

"Yeah, I know." He replied with a smile. "Good luck." He added as he leant in and gave her an awkward hug. – Awkward because of the heavy space suit Ida was wearing.

"You too." She responded as they let go and Danny rubbed his fading red eyes.

"I'll see you soon." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Count on it!" The Science Officer called after him as his walk turned into a jog and he passed The Doctor and Zack...


End file.
